In recent years, techniques have been developed to receive information by voice and convert the voice into text data using a voice recognition processing technique. Further, attempts to input a voice by phone and then perform a voice recognition process have been made.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-268241) discloses a wireless mobile terminal communication system that includes a wireless mobile terminal and a center. The wireless mobile terminal includes a microphone, a speaker, a display screen, and a key operation unit and has a voice communication function and a packet communication function. The center includes a voice control unit that performs voice communication with the wireless mobile terminal while the wireless mobile terminal is executing packet communication, a voice recognizing unit that recognizes a voice signal which the voice control unit has received from the wireless mobile terminal, an information searching unit that searches for information corresponding to voice information recognized by the voice recognizing unit, a voice converting unit that converts information, which is convertible into a voice among information searched by the information searching unit, into a voice signal and outputs the voice signal to the voice control unit, and a packet control unit that transmits information, which is displayable on a screen among information searched by the information searching unit, to the wireless mobile terminal through packet communication. Here, the voice control unit of the center is provided with a correspondence table of an own station IP address and an own station voice communication address of a wireless mobile terminal. The voice control unit of the center has a function of notifying the packet control unit of the own station IP address, which is obtained with reference to the correspondence table based on the own station voice communication address of the wireless mobile terminal, through a caller number notifying function at the time of the start of voice communication. This allows information search word or data to be input by voice, and thus operability of the wireless mobile terminal can be improved, and a search result can be confirmed through an image or a text.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-125109) discloses a voice input service providing method of assisting voice-based information input to network content during a browse of the network content through a terminal having a data communication function and a voice communication function. The method includes a first step of receiving a content delivery request from a terminal through a data communication path by a content providing apparatus, determining whether or not requested content is content set to be associated with a voice input service, adding link destination information with a voice input service providing apparatus to the corresponding content according to the determination result and transmitting the addition result to a terminal of a request source, a second step of establishing a voice communication path between a corresponding terminal and the voice input service providing apparatus according to a selection operation of the link destination information in the transmitting terminal, and a third step of recognizing an input voice from a terminal through a voice communication path and transmitting the recognition result to the content providing apparatus, by the voice input service providing apparatus. Through this method, a voice input to an information input column of content displayed on a terminal can be performed in synchronization with a content display.
Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-110034) discloses a telephone answering assisting system that assists an answerer who answers a telephone call by causing customer information of a telephone call received at a private branch exchange (PBX) having an interface with a CTI server and including a plurality of extension telephones to be displayed on a screen an information device connected to the CTI server through a local area network (LAN). The CTI server includes a voice recognizing unit that recognizes a voice signal of conversation exchanged between a caller of the telephone call and the answerer of the telephone call and outputs text data and an information storage unit that stores the text data output from the voice recognizing unit. The information device displays either or both of the text data output from the voice recognizing unit and text data stored in the information storage unit on a screen as text.
Patent Document 4 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-148677) discloses the following technique. When a connection with a web server is made, content including a button to request a connection with an agent side is displayed on a web screen. When one's own telephone information is registered to an entry of customer information, the customer can receive a callback from the agent side by clicking the button. The customer can select a communication method with the agent such as a normal wire telephone, an Internet phone, or chatting at his/her desire, and can receive a callback through the selected communication method. Further, a skill group of the agent can be selected.